How to fulfill an otherwise boring afternoon
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: This is placed when Clary, Jace and Simon leave Alec at Magnus' to go to the Seelie Court... Who didn't wonder what those two did during their free time together? *winkwink* This is how I imagined it. Dirty times ahead! First TMI fic, I hope you like it!


**A\N: Like I said before, this is my first TMI fic, not to mention my first slash one too. _And _my first Malec, which practically goes without saying. Just two more things: I hope you like this, and of course,  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own that ridiculously sexy couple, <em>or<em> TMI, but Cassie Clare does. Sadly, I am _not _her. I do have red hair, though! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The others had left him at Magnus's house to go to the Seelie Court. <em>And this<em>, Alec thought, _is _not _okay_.**  
><strong>Because, even if they kissed and went out on dates a few times, Alec was still afraid of his feeling for the warlock. Because he was a Downworlder. Because he was a guy, sure, but most of all, because Magnus _wanted him too_. And he had a suspicion that the warlock's feeling for him were a little more than lust. _A lot _more, maybe. And that made it all very dangerous, and scary- because with Jace Alec didn't have to be afraid of commitment. Jace didn't, _couldn't _love him in the way Alec wanted him to; and that was safe.  
>With Magnus it was a whole different business. When they kissed, Alec felt this thing in his belly, this spreading heat, that made his knees wobble and his back arch to touch <em>moremoremore <em>of Magnus. And it scared Alec like hell.  
>"So- what would you like to do?" As Magnus interrupted his train of thoughts, Alec spun around so quickly it left him dizzy for a moment.<br>"Uhm..." He mumbled, blushing. There _were _things he would like to do with and especially _to _Magnus, but none of those could have been said aloud. So he stayed silent.  
>"Would you like <em>me <em>to say what _I _would like to do?" the warlock said, sitting leisurely on a chair, making his dressing gown fall open -revealing his bare chest, much to Alec's discomfort- and grinning, with a sparkle in his eyes that promised that nothing good would come out of it.  
>"I- uhm- well, I-" Alec stuttered, trying <em>not <em>to look at Magnus's bare and chiseled chest... But his eyes couldn't help but to rest on the warlock's steady, slow pulse on his throat, and then go down, to his nipples, to the golden skin stretched between the 'V' his hipbones formed- Alec flushed, and diverted his eyes, ashamed.  
>Magnus, noticing this, got up, and strode slowly to the window where the other boy stood, as if restraining himself from doing<em>something<em>, his eyes darkening dangerously.  
>"Alexander," he growled, low, and rough, and <em>menacingly lustful, <em>and Alec thought that it was the most erotic thing in the world,"if you knew what was good for you, you would stop staring at me like I'm the most delicious thing you've ever seen in your life." Alec gulped, and his gaze met Magnus's- and saw a raw need in it.  
>And suddenly they were kissing, Alec pressed between the window and Magnus's hard body -and Magnus's teeth were nipping his lips, his finger in his belt loops to pull them <em>closerclosercloser<em>, and _oh, God_, his lips were on his throat, and Alec moaned and rotated his hips against the warlock's and gripped his shoulders, leaving bloody crescents, and Magnus rolled his hips back, and bit him right under his ear, and _by the angel_,_ what was this warlock doing to him?  
><em>_"Please,"_ Alec moaned, and he wasn't sure what he was pleading for, but there had to be some ways to- just to _be fulfilled_.  
>"Please what, Alexander?" Magnus whispered against his neck, his breath fanning over the spot he was sucking on earlier, making his neck's hair stand up.<br>"_Please-" _not finding the words, Alec kissed the warlock ravenously, his hands on Magnus's neck, their tongues clashing. Magnus moaned, and Alec growled in response, switching positions and pushing the other to the window, beginning to suck on his jaw, his neck, enjoying immensely the spicy taste of Magnus's skin- _and Magnus was rolling his hips again, _and Alec was going definitely crazy.  
>"You know-" panted the warlock, while Alec kept torturing his neck's delicate skin, "-maybe we should take this to my <em>room<em>." And he punctuated _room _with a roll of his hips. All Alec let out in response was low moan, and Magnus took it as a _yes, _and with a feral grin, he pushed the blue-eyed shadowhunter upstairs... Behind closed doors.

* * *

><p><strong>I do have no shame, if you were wondering... If I should rise the rating, just tell me on the reviews (yes, you're supposed to review! Please?), and I'll do it.<br>****Anyhow, I hope I did well with those two. **


End file.
